


Go For It~ (Hinted Past GabrielxAziraphale-Crowley-Sandalphon-Eric Disposable Demon)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: It was no secret the Archangel Gabriel had once loved Eastern Gate of Edans Angel Aziraphale!So when his trial for averting the War, face to face with his past flame, 'Aziraphale' sees just how twisted Heaven has become and has not felt so hate and sadness before even when he believed his beloved Angel was gone!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Go For It~ (Hinted Past GabrielxAziraphale-Crowley-Sandalphon-Eric Disposable Demon)

The disposable Demon stood up straight as he set his Hellfire holding bucket aside, voice calm and clear, much to the Angels gathered surprise-

"Can I ask a favor?"

A Demon ASKING? How strange?

' Aziraphale' knew though, in Hell, even the posters on the walls said PLEASE and as weird as it was even still, 'thanks' was a common word used Below.

He noted Heaven hadn't changed much-

"Can I hit'im?"

'Aziraphale' closed his eyes slowly and let that sink in-

"I've always wanted to punch an Angel~" The Demon kept going, looking hopeful and beamed when none other then Sandalphon replied with a soothing, "Go for it~" With a smile in his voice.

'Trying to push ranks?' 'Aziraphale' wondered as the lower ranked Demon cracked his neck in a show of power and gave his best look of death his way as he began to saunter over to the unable to defend himself Angel.

Out of the corner of his eye, 'Aziraphale' saw the Archangel Gabriel just standing to the side, hands clasped before him, watching this take place-

'You loved him once-', 'Aziraphale' thought privately as the Demon stood before him with the nastiest face he could muster as he psyched himself for the strike to be.

'Aziraphale' gave no show of weakness, a complete contrast of his poor Angel in person…

This poor thing, following Her orders, doing EVERYTHING HE COULD to please Heaven, was actually abusive fear-

Now he knew why his Angel never chose HIM! He dreaded THIS!

In the darkest look back the Demon's way, both went silent of thoughts. The Demon stepped back, those eyes… Those eyes weren't Angelic and pure-

"I think I should be heading back-" The Demon break off eye contact to speak, not even looking at the other Angels in the room but daring not looking into that Angels eyes anymore.

With a hasty trot out, 'Aziraphale' sat waiting for whatever shit was thrown at his Angel next.

It turned out to be Gabriel-

He walked over slowly, steps heavy with purpose, hands still clasped before him.

Their eyes locked now and unlike the Demon before, Gabriel stared darkly right back, lavender eyes upon baby blues.

"With one act of treason you've averted the war!"

His voice had a pep to it-

On and on he spoke about what he'd done wrong then finally the moment came-His 'destruction'.

"May we meet again on better terms~" 'Aziraphale' finally spoke, smiling kindly, no matter what he was faced with, he knew his Angel wouldn't wish nothing but goodness upon anyone-Even those he once called friends, family, lover-

"Shut your stupid mouth, and die already-" Gabriel spoke sweetly and to 'Aziraphales' sickened horror, the Archangel actually smiled after he spoke…

There was no 'home' now, his Angels life was over and this cemented it-When a top Angel just told you to flat out...die…

Well, staring at the flames, 'Aziraphale' silently hoped the plan worked and stepped inside the swirling mass of Hellfire, head held high!

It was kind of warm, in Aziraphales clothes anyway so he snapped his neck some to relax and stared out of the curtain of flames and saw the absolute HORROR and DISBELIEF upon the watching Angels faces.

He smiled sweetly then exhaled a blast of flame their way, relishing in their backing up and hand holding.

Slowly, purposely, Aziraphale stretched and yawned then looked at a watch his did not posses and said calmly, "Oh, look at the time! It's been oh so fun~" Stepping out before the stricken Angels, he smiled and finished, "I must be off~"

They did not stop him as he started off towards the elevators, head held proudly, walk slow and calm.

The Demon returned for the Flames and saw to his horror the Angel walking off and blessed his lucky stars he thought twice of hitting that one-Then heaved as he even THOUGHT of blessing anything!

Something stopped Aziraphale however, a feeling, and he turned around slowly and saw Gabriel looking lost where it was he stayed beside Uriel and Sandalphon!

Aziraphale smiled gently, waved with his fingers and finished his trek to the elevators, a feeling thrown backwards that made even the Demon flinch back from, a feeling of such hate and sadness, that when they finally saw one another, Aziraphale broke down and held tightly to Crowley, Crowley's voice lost as he hugged him close, nose in his lovers neck.

Now he understood… Now… He understood...


End file.
